The Legends of Truth
by GXAtailsmo
Summary: mainly sonic the hedgehog but there are many crossovers through out this. T for violence/gore CURRENTLY DISCONTINUED! busy working with my other story: The Lost Members of the Fair Fight: if you like Minecraft, PLZ read!:)
1. prlouge

You've heard stories of princesses and princes, and you've heard legends of heroes defeating villains, but have you ever wondered if they were true? Have you ever bothered to look into the eyes of truth to find out?Legends young and old have been proven true and the oldest legend in existence is about to be revealed.

8 prodigies will seek a bond of true power in order to become one in the face of evil and complete the prophecy.

No one yet has figured out this riddle, and only those who believe will ever find out...

Here is my only hint to you:

The final battle holds everyone's destiny;

and this destiny will start when a young female seedrian crash-land one dark night on planet mobius.

But what do I know, I'm just a 12-year-old Tennessee girl with a wild _imagination..._


	2. Déjà Vu

bloody hell no one know unless your so long it was the only thing I couldn't explain,then I began to lose ,gone...

"Miss Amy?" A soft squeaky voice began,"Do you think she'll be alright?"

The voice belonged to a young anthromorphetic rabbit with cream colored fur every where except the tips of her ears,the top of her head; and around her eyes;those places were dark wore a neon orange dress with a baby blue ascot around her also had yellow and orange shoes, and matching socks with her white wrist-cuffed gloves. Her brown pleading eyes were desperate for an answer.

Amy was a pastel pink hedgehog in a red dress with white trimmings and matching go-go boots. A red headband held her shoulder length quills in closed her eyes and spoke with a voice like silk,"I have no idea,Cream."

"But what if she freaks out Miss Amy!" said the small frantic rabbit,"What if she runs away in fright!I don't want any harm to come to this girl!"

"Quit being a crybaby and man-up."Amy replied with an obvious tone of annoyance.

"How can a sensitive person like you be so in-sensitive to this little girl!"Cream shot back.

veins began to pop out from amy's head and she stuck out her she turned to face the young rabbit,she had a red and yellow piko-piko hammer bigger than she was held high."What did you say?"Her silk voice had dispersed and in its place,a voice that sounded like it had came from the devil himself.

"I said, HOW CAN A SENSIT-" Cream was quickly cut off by a voice from the door.

"AMY! Put your hammer away this instance! And for your sakes quit fighting!"

"Yes miss Vanilla." Amy replied as she put her hammer away.

"Yes mother" Cream replied in her usual polite tone.

Cream's mother was a woman of discipline and looked just like Cream minus her attire. She wore a lavender purple dress with a deep mauve colored vest. She was also taller than most mobians.

" if you two had done less ARGUING," Vanilla emphasized,"You would've seen that the girl you found had jumped out the window!"

"WHAT," Amy and Cream screamed in unison. Their head turned toward the bed only to see the covers ruffled and empty, and the window wide open.

"We have to go find her!"

"Cream, she wouldn't have jumped out the window if she wanted our help."

"Again, HOW CAN YOU BE SO INSENSITIVE!"

"GIRLS!" Vanilla interrupted.

"Sorry" Amy and Cream told her as the ran out the door.

"Those two are crazy."Vanilla spoke to seemingly no one.

'Well that was easy...' The young girl thought. She had run into the forest and climbed a tree so she'd be out of sight. "I just hope I wasn't followed.

"By who" She thought she heard.

"By who" She said under her breath,"Who said that?"

"I said that." it sounded like the .

"W-w-where a-are y-you? A-and w-what are y-you?"

"Others have always called me the spirit of the forrest. As for your other question, right behind you..."

She slowly turned around and met two baby blue colored eyes. But most blue eyes were cold and dark, his were kind and warming."P-p-please d-don't hurt m-me!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you" he said with a laugh,"I'd only hurt some one who has an evil sole. Besides, the Chao and Flicky have already deemed you well. I'm just their physical force."

"So you are a person and not a spirit,right?"

"Yep. Come on you can stay at my house tonight."

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause any trouble..."

"It's no trouble at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

After about a minute she finally replied,"Alright..."

"Great! come on!"

Soon they arrived a a old mossy log cabin.

"Well, this is it... I know it's not much, but it looks better on the inside."

"It looks fine."

"What?"

"It's a log cabin in the middle of the woods. I expected it to look like this."

"really?" he sounded rather questioned,"Okay let's go in then, miss. UM? I don't believe you ever gave me a name, nor did I give you mine."

"What's with the formality? My name's Whiteoak."

"As for your question, no name is Miles Prower, but all my friends call me Tails."

"CORDELIA!" I cringed at the name my mother now called me by," get your but in here and clean this up!"

"yes,mother..." I mumbled. I put my writing book down and went to clean up my brother's mess. As of now my brother is only six months old and I'm only eight. When he was born, I became ignored unless their was a mess to clean up. When I had finished, I grabbed my book and ran out the door, only to write some more. Out in the woods I sat writing the very words you just read...


End file.
